mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Bhayander
Bhayandar is a city in Maharashtra, India, part of the Mumbai Metropolitan Region. It is located in North Mumbai and is governed by the Mira-Bhayandar Municipal Corporation (MBMC) . It is also a railway station on the Western Line of Mumbai Suburban Railway. Like all railway stations on Mumbai suburban railway , Bhayandar is divided into two parts by the rail line - East and West . The Wes was traditionally residential, and the East was predominantly an industrial area. Recent population growth and a flurry of construction has blurred the boundaries between Bhayandar and neighboring Mira Road on the East side of the rail tracks, turning it into a populous suburb. Government-owned Salt Pans and marshland in Mira Road West have restricted the southward spread of Bhayandar. There is a lot of scope for development of this land as it has the potential to house a gargantuan industrial complex. The east Indian villages in Bhayandar are Dongri , Uttan , Pali Chowk , Tarodi , etc. These villages were formed by Portuguese travellers when Vasai (formerly Bassein) was a famous port. One route for "Essel World " is via Gorai , one of the villages close to Bhayandar. Gorai is also popular for its beach and nearby Manori beach and is a popular weekend getaway for Bhayandar residents. In the 1970s Bhayandar was a village before the builders converted the fertile farming land into a concrete jungle. The MBMC's (Mira Bhayandar Municipal Corporation) main office is located in Bhayandar (West) . Various Departments like Property Tax Department, Octroi Department, M.B.M.C Transportation, Health Department, Ambulance For Emergency, Library, Water Department, Education Department, Birth-Death Registration Department, Tree-Department, Advertising Fee Department, Animals Department, Public Construction Dept, City Development Dept, Accounts Department, etc. are a part of the MBMC's suit. The recent success of real estate in Mumbai has helped Bhayandar become one of the populated stations on the Western railway circuit. There are trains starting and ending at this station and this shows the growth of Bhayandar in the last decade. Nowadays Mira Bhayandar Municipal Transport (MBMT) bus service are provided which runs within the Mira - Bhayandar city . Mahanagar Gas (MGL) pipe line gas service are now available. Reliance Energy 24 hours Electric supply. Multiplex and hyper market called Maxus Mall which includes 6 screen multiplex and Big Bazaar. Bhayandar has witnessed hike in property rates in a short span of time and have shown that Bhayandar is coming up as an important destination to stay in. The famous residential landmarks ↔ Jesal Park , Sarvoday Pardise , Golden Nest , Indralok . There are many hotels in bhayandar. One of the best is the Navarang on the 60 feet road , Bhayandar west . There is a famous devi temple situated on the right side of the hotel. There are many playing grounds for children such as Bangladesh, agarwal and maxus cricket ground. Picnic places Essel World Water Kingdom Golden Toff Resort Global Pagoda Vardhman Fantasy The famous residential landmarks: Indralok Golden Nest Jesal Park Sarvoday Pardise Balaji Nagarr Shanti Vidya Nagar Maxus Mall Shopping Big Bazaar Croma Maxus Mall D-Mart Next Cinema theater Cinemax Maxus Cinemas H M Deluxe Cinema Prince Cinema Rasazz db